Keiko
Keiko '(''Pronounced "'kee-koh") is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports '''Keiko' has a high Baseball skill at 800-900+ and leads her team with Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy and Tyrone. She plays on the Baseball teams of Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo and Sarah. At Tennis, she is a Pro with a skill of 1200, playing with Yoko, but sometimes Andy. She does not appear in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Her skills appear to drop, beginning with 746+ in Basketball (her teammates are Kathrin and Giovanna) being good, then being at 296+ in Swordplay and around 26 in Table Tennis. Keiko is also the second worst at Table Tennis, only being better than Cole, then followed by Gabriele, Marco, Megan, and Steph. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 13th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Keiko is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 25 edits on "Wii Sports" articles '''or '''making 5 edits on "Expert CPU" articles '''or making 250 edits on "Ambidextrous Miis" articles'. * Her Japanese name the same as her English name. * In both Baseball and Basketball, '''Keiko' is the very first player to come after Kathrin. * She is Japanese. * Keiko '''could be related to Shinnosuke, due to similar looks and that they're both expert miis. * '''Keiko appears in 10 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Keiko is ambidextrous because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball Throwing, but is left-handed in Table Tennis and Baseball Batting. Gallery KeikoDACotQR.JPG|Keiko's QR Code. Badge-3-3.png|Keiko's badge. Badge-34-1.png|Keiko's badge. Badge-71-5.png|Keiko's badge. 39- Keiko's Team.jpg|Keiko's Baseball Team. HAA 00612.JPG 2018-01-14 (11).png|Keiko and her teammates Kathrin and Giovanna in Basketball. 20180210_072342.jpg|Keiko in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-03-02 (53).png|Keiko in Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-02 (61).png|Keiko about to play a Table Tennis match. Keiko guitar.jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork of Keiko. 2018-03-13 (12).png|Keiko doubling up with Andy in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (3).png|Keiko in Baseball. 15319686805041678626759.jpg|Keiko as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-21 (8).png|Keiko pitching in Baseball. Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_10.58.13_AM.png|Keiko in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0596.JPG|Keiko playing Basketball at Midnight. IMG_0642.JPG|Keiko swordfighting at Dusk. IMG 20180809 175455.jpg 2018-08-16 (66).png|Keiko in Cycling 2018-09-08 (9).png Keiko participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png 2018-10-01 (59).png Rachel, Jake, and Keiko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, Jessie, and Keiko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Jessie, and Kentaro participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (42).png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Rachel participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Rachel participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Silke, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Marisa, Keiko, Hiromi, Chris, and Anna featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Midori, Rachel, and Keiko participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Jake participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Jake participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Jake participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Jake participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Jake participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Keiko in Bowling.JPG Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, and Hiromi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko wearing Red Armor and Haru wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1538.jpg IMG 1533.jpg IMG 1696.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1914.jpg IMG 2024.jpg MiitopiaKeikoandTatsuakiImage.jpg|Keiko in Miitopia with Tatsuaki IMG_2851.jpg|Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, Hiromi Shinnosuke,_Keiko_and_Greg_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png IMG 2885.jpg Victor, Shinta, Keiko and Susana participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Keiko, Gabi and Theo participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Keiko, Ai, Sota and Chris participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Keiko .png Pierre,_Keiko,_Theo_and_Rin_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Slike,_Keiko_and_Gabi_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png George, Eduardo, Eva and Keiko participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Helen, Miyu, Ai, Keiko, Michael, Elisa, Hiroshi, and Marisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Susana, Keiko and Martin participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Pierre, Keiko, David and Sandra participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png George, Eva, Keiko and Kentaro participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Japanese Miis Category:White Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:Non-American Miis Category:CPU Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Vice Beginner Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis